


Denki to Mizu

by Dunkaccino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Better Than Canon, Demigods, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkaccino/pseuds/Dunkaccino
Summary: A twist on the old "What if Ash got *blank* as a starter?" involving time travel, a Demigod, and the few who remember what happened in the last timeline. With other things happening such as a de-aged Cynthia, characters meeting Ash earlier/later than before, Pokemon Ash never caught, and much more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Denki to Mizu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253409) by Dunkaccino. 



Ash had just gotten through all three of the pokeballs in front of him, yet all were empty. He could feel tears start to well up in his eyes, but he quickly rubbed them away. It wouldn’t do to cry in front of one of his idols.

The professor just looked at Ash with a sad expression before his face lit up with an idea. It was such a good idea that it just had to work!

“Hey Ash, why don’t you go wait outside for a few minutes until I get you a pokemon, maybe even get out of your pajamas?” The professor suggested, making Ash look down at his current attire and blushed in embarrassment. 

“Ok,” Ash embarrassedly muttered before running out the door to get properly prepared for his life changing journey. Even if he didn’t get one of the “normal” starters he was sure it would be a great deal of fun.

Oak moved over to a large screen in his lab, this screen was most often used for conversing with the other regional professors and many trainers who called him from the video phones in the Poke Centers around the world. It was also used for an unspeakable reason that should not be told to children.

He dialed in some numbers into a nearby keyboard and sighed with relief as each professor’s face appeared on the large screen. Each and every one’s faces appearing quite quickly, as if they were on speed dial.

“Oak, how were the trainers this year?” a younger professor with a larger body and a beard asked. This man was Professor Birch of the Hoenn Region.

“Yes, I’m curious of that as well,” Another one replied, herself being a woman with brown hair. This woman was Professor Juniper of the Unova Region.

“Well, they all went well, except one,” Oak explained to the group, watching as looks of confusion spread across their faces. All except Kukui…

“Instead of the normal three trainers we usually get this year, I got four,” Oak replied with a frown on his face as he watched all the other Professors’ faces contort into sympathy.

“That stinks, that happened to me once,” A thin gangly man in glasses said. This man was Professor Elm of the Johto Region; Kanto’s sister-region.

“So, I wanted to ask if any of you have an extra pokemon for this one?” Oak hopefully asked, making the others frown deep in thought until one gasped slightly and smiled.

“Yes, Sycamore?” an older man with white hair asked. The man was Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh Region, he was also Professor Sycamore’s mentor.

“Well, I happen to have a pokemon that keeps on returning here after abandoning trainers,” Sycamore elaborated, “Maybe if it takes a shine to the kid, it can go with him?”

“Are you sure that would even work? I mean, they should meet in person,” Kukui questioned his colleague as he leaned back in his chair, the Litten on his lap looking up at him in interest.

“I honestly think we should just get them to meet before we send Froakie over, we don’t want them to turn leaving each other like Froakie has done with other trainers,” Sycamore answered his colleague while informing his other colleague’s about Froakie’s behavior.

“I agree, they should meet first. Then we can see if they really like each other,” Elm commented as Rowan and Juniper nodded in agreement. Oak smiled at the assembled, via video chat, group of researchers.

“I guess we can all agree to have the two meet then?” Oak questioned the other Professors, all of which nodded in acceptance (reluctantly in Kukui’s case). Kukui really should stop going into “business mode” whenever he gets a call from a colleague, even if he still acted casually. 

Then there was a loud door slamming sound followed by footsteps hurriedly running up stairs, definitely Ash coming in to retrieve his first Pokemon.

“Well, he’s here now, go and get it quickly,” Oak said, making Sycamore hurriedly get up. Sycamore had quickly made it back with seconds to spare with a small blue frog Pokemon and its ball as Ash entered the room.

“Professor, I’m back.” Ash called out, this time in actual clothes. He wore a red hat with white highlights that had a half circle in the middle of it with a blue and white jacket over a black tee. For pants he wore gray jeans and had on red shoes of similar color to his hat.

“In here, my boy,” Oak called out to the soon-to-be trainer, his voice echoing off the walls and reaching said boy. Even after all these years, the Professor’s voice was still going strong.

After Ash had gotten into the room, the first thing he noticed was a screen that had six different people, and one of those six people had a small blue pokemon on his lap. It looked like a frog that was partially covered by soap bubbles from a bath.

“Who are these people?” Ash asked Professor Oak, watching as the Professor’s eyes met with the eyes of the many people up on the screen. A gesture that clearly meant to look over to said screen.

“These are the other regional professors.” Oak explained, “The one on the bottom right is Professor Elm, the one on the bottom middle is Professor Birch, the one right next to Birch is Professor Rowan, and the three above them are Professor Sycamore, Professor Kukui, and Professor Juniper. “

“Excuse me, but what is that pokemon Professor Sycamore?” Ash asked timidly, not wanting to offend the flamboyant man. It was obvious to the man how nervous Ash was and waved it off with a short laugh.

“This pokemon is called Froakie; it is usually given out to new pokemon trainers here in the Kalos region.” Sycamore explained to a star-stricken Ash, who looked at Froakie with stars in his eyes as he muttered about how cool Froakie was.

As Froakie and Ash’s eyes met, they felt like they had met someone from a long forgotten past. A someone that was a friend or a companion. Froakie and Ash both felt the waves of nostalgia and déjà vu flowing over them as they looked at each other.

Froakie surprised Sycamore by tearing out his Pokeball from the man’s hands and jammed it into the Transfer Machine before sucking himself into the ball, ready to be sent over to Ash.

The other Professor’s sat there in shock, especially Kukui, as they started to ponder on why Froakie would take such a liking to Ash at such a moment’s notice. Oak had a sneaking suspicion about why it was like this, but couldn’t grasp onto why it happened.

“I guess we have to transfer Froakie over now, right?” Sycamore questioned his colleagues, who just sat in silence as they slightly nodded or said a soft yes. It was a pretty unanimous decision then.

“Ok then, are you ready to receive?” Sycamore asked Professor Oak, who just nodded as he put his “cheery old man” look back on as his eyes slightly twinkled.

“Are you ready to transfer?” Oak rhetorically asked as he clicked the ready button on his side, waiting for his youngest colleague to do the same on his side. Sycamore complied.

Suddenly, the pokeball became surrounded in what looked like blue electricity and suddenly appeared on Oak’s side as he picked it up with his left hand. Oak looked at his reflection in the ball before bringing it over to Ash.

As Ash received the ball, he looked at the amazing device in wonder, his very own Pokemon partner was in here! He couldn’t wait to meet him.

“Press the button, my boy,” Oak laughed out as Ash had been staring at the ball, standing completely still, almost like a statue.  
Ash pressed the button and out of the ball appeared the form of Froakie with his eyes closed and body still. Once Froakie opened them, he looked around before spotting Ash and gave him a happy croak.

Once Froakie croaked at Ash, he jumped up onto Ash’s shoulder, planting himself on there with a firm grip. The two of them looking confident and ready for the journey they would both go on together.

“Ash, here are your pokeballs and Pokedex from Sycamore; I wish you luck on your journey young man.” Oak told Ash as he handed him said items from Sycamore before noticing that something of the highest importance was missing.

The cream in his coffee. It was now too bitter for him to drink and Oak didn’t want to walk all the way to the Staryubucks at this time.

As Oak grumbled about the mistake, the other professors laughed and signed off, wishing luck to the young trainer and his partner on their journey to see Kanto.

5 Minutes Later, because I’m too lazy to put in Ash’s exit from Pallet.

Ash and Froakie entered Route 1 after getting showered by hugs and kisses from his mother as the duo looked down the path that would lead them to Viridian City. The sight of the route filled Ash with unknown déjà vu, but he had never been here before.

Ash and Froakie walked along the path for a whole hour before stopping at a tree to see if they could find any Pokemon. Froakie, sitting on an outstretched branch that looked like a Spearow recently attacked, pointed out into the field of grass.

Ash followed his partner’s hand and saw what he was looking at. In the grass moved a small figure that looked like it was eating something off the ground or digging. When it lifted its head, Ash got a good look at what it was.

A Wild Pidgey. 

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, its top and bottom separating and showing a holographic board with an image of the Pidgey in all of its glory. The picture was even in HD.

Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills

“Froakie, let’s get it!” Ash excitedly cheered as Froakie nodded and jumped from the branch to Ash’s arm to the ground in two short jumps. It was like this was practiced many times.

“Okay Froakie, use…” Ash said, before realizing he didn’t know any of Froakie’s moves. What a foolish mistake, Ash groaned as he realized it.

Ash tapped the Pokedex and pointed it in Froakie’s direction, watching as an image of Froakie appeared in HD on the screen. The position the image was in made Froakie look much cuter than he was supposed to look…

Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles, called Frubbles, which act as a cushion to soften the blow of an opponent’s attack.

This Froakie is Male and its ability is Protean.

Its known moves are Bubble, Shadow Sneak, Pound, and Substitute. It cannot have more than this number of moves until it evolves.

Ash, once he looked over Froakie’s moves and memorized them, decided to quickly order Froakie before the Pidgey could get away and possibly warn other Pokemon.

“Froakie, use Shadow Sneak to get near the Pidgey and the trap it with your Frubbles!” Ash excitedly ordered, watching as Froakie jumped into action. The fluid actions of Froakie reminding Ash of a ninja.

Froakie turned a dark black color before seemingly melting into the ground and heading towards the Pidgey at a fast pace. The bird Pokemon not expecting the quickly approaching Froakie at all.

Froakie suddenly reappeared next to the Pidgey and before it could fly away and threw its Frubbles onto the Pidgey’s talons, preventing escape. This served its purpose completely as Pidgey sat there and tried to free itself with rapid flapping of its wings, only to not move at all.

“Now use Pound to knock it out!” Ash yelled out, feeling a rush of adrenaline kicking in from out of nowhere. Froakie apparently felt this same exact rush as he was itching to get the next hit in.

Froakie the rushed towards Pidgey and fluently dodged a Peck before slamming its hand into the Pidgey’s head, knocking it across the sandy clearing. The hit had somehow had enough force to dislodge Pidgey from the heavily constraining Frubbles on the ground.

Ash and Froakie sat there, waiting and watching to see if the Pidgey would get up and retaliate. The duo of trainer and Pokemon sighing as Pidgey didn’t move after a whole minute of silence.

Ash quickly threw a pokeball and watched as it sucked up the small bird, before it started shaking several times until an audible click was heard. Capture complete.

Ash quickly started to tear up and run around the clearing in joy, he and Froakie had just caught a Pokemon! It was quite the momentous occasion. 

“Froakie, we did it, our very first pokemon!” Ash excitedly said to the small frog pokemon, who started to chant his name in happiness as well. The two were very proud of themselves for being able to do something this good almost immediately after their departure.

When the duo calmed down, Froakie climbed up onto Ash’s shoulder to rest from the battle, if you could even call it that. Froakie almost passed out if it weren’t for the bumpiness of the road they were walking on.

Ash and Froakie cheerfully made their way down Route 1, not at all noticing a red haired pokemon trainer who was battling a wild Gyarados with an odd looking Arbok.

About three-quarters of the way from Viridian City, it had started to heavily rain on the route. Thus forcing Ash to quicken his pace as he didn’t want to get that wet. Froakie didn’t mind though, the rain was nice for him.

Once he could see Viridian City, he noticed it stopped raining and looked up to see a beautiful rainbow. The bright colors mesmerized both Ash and Froakie as they were enhanced by its beauty.

The duo then noticed a goldish glowing bird Pokemon flying over the rainbow, just like in the story books Ash’s mother had read to him in his childhood. Froakie was in awe of the beautifully glowing Pokemon, not even noticing its importance.

“Must be a Pidgeot.” Ash mused to himself as Froakie nodded in agreement to that statement. Pidgeot could sometimes be gold, Froakie had even seen one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and a couple after it have lower quality because I didn't go back and fix them...

Ash was walking towards the Viridian City Pokemon Center, and was tempted by Officer Jenny’s offer of riding there, but there was really no hurry.

“If you say so, good luck.” She said before returning to her duties. She could barely understand Ash’s tablet like Pokedex…  
He had just gotten into the Pokemon Center and immediately noticed something was off.

There was at least one to three people in every corner.

Keeping that in the back of his mind, he walked up to the desk nearby.

“Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?” A woman with pink hair answered, most defiantly Nurse Joy.  
“Uhh, could you take a look at my pokemon? I just caught one of them.” Ash asked handing over the two pokeballs.

“It’s my job, so of course.” Joy said with a smile before walking to the back with the two pokemon.

As she walked away, Ash could swear he had seen her before.

Ash then went over to a nearby Video Phone to call his mother and Professor Oak.

He decided to dial his mother first.

"Hello, this is the Ketchum Residence?" Ash smiled when he heard his mother's voice.

“Hello mom?” Ash questioned.

"Oh hi, honey. Is everything okay?" Delia questioned.

"Where are you, Ash?"

“The Pokemon Center in Viridian City.” Ash replied simply.

"You’re already in Viridian City? It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokemon Training." Delia said, "Oh, he’ll be so proud."  
"You’re the apple of his eye." She said with nostalgia and love flowing through her voice.

“Uhh, thanks mom, but I got to check on my pokemon.” Ash nervously said, trying not to obtain another “Talk”.

"Okay young man! You better wash your underwear!" She said in mock anger, making the both of them laugh.

“Bye mom, I love you.” Ash said, before hanging up.

After that, Ash dialed up Professor Oak.

"Ash, it’s Professor Oak, don’t you recognize me?" The professor questioned.

“No Professor, I didn’t recognize the back of your head.” Ash answered, making the older man look back at him.

"One moment…" He said, then he was suddenly facing Ash.

“Now I can recognize you.” Ash said, the humor in his voice obvious.

"Your mother just told me that you made it to Viridian City, am I correct?" Oak questioned, making Ash face palm.

“I couldn’t be talking to you if I wasn’t here.” Ash replied.

"Anyways, the other two new pokemon trainers made it there with no problem." Oak said, surprising Ash.

“What about the third one?” Ash questioned.

"Gary is already in Cerulean City." Oak answered, swearing he could see the veins throbbing in Ash’s forehead.

“That no good sonova…” Ash mumbled to himself.

"When Gary said that you wouldn’t have a single new pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I’d bet him a million dollars that he’d be wrong!" Oak excitedly explained, leaning into the camera a bit.

“One, we need to talk about this betting on me, and two, you just won yourself a million dollars.” Ash said smirking.  
Professor Oak then began to hustle around in his lab very excited, before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Sorry Ash, my pizza is here. Good luck." Oak said before cutting off the camera.

Ash shook his head before heading back to the counter and getting his pokemon.

“Come on out Pidgey.” Ash said as he released the tiny bird.

Once Pidgey came out of the ball, it tilted its head and looked at Ash expectantly.

“Oh yeah.” Ash said, remembering the Pokedex.

Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.

This Pidgey is female and has the ability Keen Eye.

Its known moves are Peck, Brave Bird, and Steel Wing. It has one more available move to learn.

Ash couldn’t believe it, Pidgey had moves that would be normally seen on a champion bred pokemon!

“Wow Pidgey, you sure do have some power.” Ash complimented, seeing Pidgey’s breast puff out in pride.

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke and when the smoke faded, the people who were in the corners were suddenly surrounding two people in black uniforms with red capital R’s on their fronts.

The two people were obviously a man and woman, the man had light blue hair that reached down to his chin while the woman had long red hair that seemed to hang behind her without moving at all.

“Jessie!”

“James!”

“Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Persian, that’s right!”

Now that Ash could see clearly, there was also a Persian in between them, though the shocker was that it started to speak!  
“We’re here for the pokemon.” It said in a Brooklynish accent, surprisingly having no lisps for a talking pokemon.

The people surrounding them suddenly threw off their clothes to reveal that they were also members of Team Rocket.  
“By doing little things like this,” One of them said.

“We can get our Leader out of hiding!” Another one finished.

“There are only injured pokemon here.” Nurse Joy said, rounding the corner and staring at the Rocket Grunts and their two Executives.

“Well there has to be some hidden gems in between all the trash, am I right?” James asked Jessie, who only nodded in agreement.  
“Well then, it seems that I have to escort you out,” Nurse Joy said, “The hard way.”

She reached behind her back and pulled up four pokeballs, two in each hand. All but one shared the color scheme of black and yellow, the yellow looking like a U on the ball. The other one was a normal pokeball with its color scheme being the traditional red and white.

“Destroy all who oppose us, Garchomp, Metagross, Hydreigon, and Tyranitar, I choose you!” Joy said, throwing out the pokeballs.  
Out of the pokeballs came four hulking pokemon who exuded a power of which completely covered any nearby pokemon, making them feel chills go up their spines.

Now Ash knew who was in front of him without any doubt; The Former Kanto Champion Dixie Joy and her legendary Garchomp.  
Said Garchomp was looking towards the ground, but when it looked up, all those who looked at its eyes could swear they glowed for a second.

All her other pokemon were just as menacing, but did not have the sheer power to compete with Dixie’s Garchomp.  
When Ash looked closely enough, he could see a peculiar jewel inside of a golden casing on its right claw.

For some reason, the rockets didn’t recognize her…

“Heh, I bet I can beat that sissy.” One of the Grunts said, pulling out a pokeball.

“Go, Charizard!” The Grunt yelled out, throwing the ball.

Once the glow was gone, a ferocious Charizard was there, its eyes a glow with madness and drive.

It attempted to approach the Garchomp, but Dixie had another plan entirely.

“Tyranitar, intercept it with Hyper Beam!” She cried, watching as the Charizard was thrown out of a smoke cloud.

Suddenly they all released their pokemon and a huge fight occurred.

In the middle of the crowd, Ash could see Garchomp and the talking Persian trading blows, both of them dead even.  
“Heh, I see you’re a tough one.” Persian complimented, blocking a Dragon Claw with his Slash.

They both struggled for dominance until Ash decided to intervene.

“Pidgey, use Brave Bird!” Ash yelled out, watching as Pidgey clipped the Persian just hard enough to turn the tide of the clash.  
With Persian temporarily out of combat, Garchomp sped over and threw a Fire Blast right in the face of a fast approaching Froslass. 

Ash then released Froakie and told him to use Shadow Sneak to take care of any stragglers.

Froakie, in the shadows, immediately saw one grunt attempt to escape and appeared in front of him, attaching him to the floor with his Frubbles.

“Froakie, Pidgey, both of you help Metagross!” Ash cried out, noticing that Metagross was getting ganged up on.

They both began hitting the other pokemon and annoying them. When they made that mistake, Metagross grabbed them with Psychic and slammed them together, knocking them out.

When the Rockets noticed that most of their pokemon were out, they recalled them and activated their jetpacks, flying away.

“You won’t get away with this kid!” Jessie yelled as the flew off, Persian just barely hanging onto James’ leg.

“Let me climb up!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had just woken up from the easy sleep he had from last night, all the action taking out his energy like a Zubat’s Leech Life.

Froakie was sleeping right next to him, and Pidgey was on a nearby perch.

Once he got cleaned up and ready, he was about to organize his items and got interrupted by a very loud sound.

His stomach.

It was understandable, he didn’t think about eating dinner yesterday with all the excitement.

As he was about to leave, he noticed Froakie and Pidgey were awake and had taken residence on his shoulders.

He just smiled as the trio headed down to the cafeteria.

~An Hour Later~

Ash was walking alone in Viridian Forest, Froakie and Pidgey back in their pokeballs, when he saw something moving at a fast pace in the grass.

When he heard a whistling noise nearing him quickly, he decided to do the smart thing and duck.

What ended up happening was that a Scyther flew over him at a speed he could barely follow, and proceeded to slice through a tree as if it were nothing.

That was a really powerful Aerial Ace, and Ash knew that Scyther was aimed to kill.

Though Ash watched as the Scyther comically tried to get a fallen Caterpie off of its face.

Once it did though, it was faced by Ash and Froakie, who looked like he was going to start jumping everywhere from excitement.

The Scyther growled and shot itself forward with another Aerial Ace.

“Froakie, use Substitute!” Ash called out, seeing Froakie nod.

There was suddenly a puff of smoke and when it cleared, there was Froakie still there.

When Scyther reached Froakie it slashed right through it, getting Teddiursa Bear stuffing all over its scythes.

“Froakie, use your Frubbles and Bubbles!” Ash called out, dodging a Bug Bite from the pissed off Scyther.

Froakie immediately jumped out of a nearby tree and somehow managed to encase the whole Scyther in Frubbles.

Seeing the opportunity, Froakie started spewing rapid fire bubbles out at Scyther, making it hiss in annoyance, until the pile seemingly slumped over.

Ash, not knowing if it would work, threw a pokeball and watched as it absorbed the Scyther.

It made four shakes before it broke open to reveal an unconscious Scyther in a pile of ripped Frubbles.

“Must have really wanted to get out then.” Ash mumbled, have drive and the will to win was always good, except when it makes you crash and burn.

Ash once again threw the ball and watched as it successfully captured the unconscious mantis pokemon.

For once, Ash was prepared to heal a pokemon, so he sent out Scyther and got out his supplies.

~One Minute Later~

“There, Scyther just needs some rest now.” Ash said, rubbing Scyther’s head.

He got out his Pokedex so he could learn about his new powerhouse.

'Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This pokemon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.'

'This Scyther is Male and has the Ability Technician. '

'This Pokémon’s known moves are Bug Bite, Rock Smash, Aerial Ace, Cut, Swords Dance, and X-Scissor. It has two more moves available to learn.'

“Say Dexter, can you tell me how the whole moves thing works?” Ash asked the Pokedex, hearing what he could interpret as a mechanical sigh.

'Pokemon who are of the First stage can learn up to four moves, Pokemon who are in their Second stage can learn eight. Pokemon who are fully grown can learn up to sixteen moves.'

'Pokemon who only evolve once, like Trubbish, can learn eight moves and when fully evolved can learn sixteen.  
Pokemon who cannot evolve can use sixteen moves as well.'

“Thanks.” Ash replied before shutting off the Pokedex.

He looked over to Scyther and noticed it had been staring at him. In a very creepy way.

“Uhh,” Ash said, unsure of what to say.

“My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum. I would like to be your trainer, if I can.” Ash at first asked, then questioned.

The moment Ash finished the question, Scyther jumped up and performed what looked like a bow, even kneeling down like he was about to be knighted.

“Whoa, whoa. I just want to be your friend.” Ash sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Scyther then got up and flashed him an apologetic look before nodding his consent.

Ash was about to call him back before he heard a similar whistling and felt a rush of wind. 

He then heard what sounded like the clashing of blades. So, he turned behind him.

He then saw a boy of around seventeen wearing Samurai attire with a katana and all in a blade clash with his new Scyther.

“Guys, calm down.” Ash said as he ran up to them.

Once he got the two separated, he had to question the obvious.

“Why the hell were you trying to kill me?” Ash questioned, half ready to send out Froakie and turn the guy in.

“I was trying to find Trainers from the town of Pallet.” He said, “Are you one of them?”

“Yes, I would have been just fine accepting the challenge without you killing me!” Ash said, sounding quite mad.

“This shall be a 2 on 2 battle then.” The boy said.

“Fine.” Ash replied, taking out Pidgey’s pokeball.

“Go, Pinsir!” The boy said, launching forward a pokeball.

Out of the ball came a large brown beetle with horns on its head, its mouth was riddled with sharp teeth as it bowed its head forward for battle.

“Go, Pidgey!” Ash yelled out, making the Samurai to laugh.

“That weak bird won’t be able to beat Pinsir!” He laughed out.

“We’ll see about that.” Ash responded, lowering his cap to cover his eyes.

“Pinsir, use Bind!” He called out, making Pinsir rush forward.

“Pidgey, let it bind you.” Ash calmly told her.

Once Pinsir had Pidgey in its grasp, it began to squeeze her.

“Pidgey, use Brave Bird!” Ash told her.

Once she used Brave Bird, the blue flames of Flying type energy caused super effective damage against Pinsir, making it let go of her.

Once she got out of its grip, she did an aerial loop before rushing towards the beetle, her flames becoming red.

She disappeared for a second, only to reappear behind Pinsir. She winced when blue electricity cackled over her body.

Then Pinsir suddenly exploded and its pain filled screech was heard for miles, waking up something…

The Samurai returned Pinsir, and nodded towards Ash.

Ash was about to recall Pidgey, when she started to glow blue.

She became at least twice as big, with her crest becoming more visible than before.

“Pidgeoo!” Pidgeotto screeched with celebration.

“That’s great! Pidgeotto, you deserve some rest.” Ash said, returning the newly evolved bird.

“Now I-“ Samurai was about to say, but got interrupted by a loud buzzing sound.

“Beedrill!” Samurai screamed, running in the opposite direction.

Ash began to panic, he never even thought of the Beedrill!

He then began to run to where he had made camp the night before.

~An Hour Later~

Ash sighed, he had barely gotten into his tent on time for the Beedrills to attack. They didn’t seem to attack the tent though…

Once he was sure they were gone, he got out of the tent and began to pack up his supplies.

After that, he ended up going back on the path (something he really should have done) and finding his way to a city.

Pewter City.


End file.
